Le Tengo De Roxanne
by Sexxxi Lexxxi
Summary: A songfic from 'Le tengo de Roxanne' on Moulin Rouge. Malfoy finds Harry abusing Ginny and decides to step in. Better than it sounds. If you can find the song and listen to it while reading. It will make more sense. And is sounds better!


AN: IT'S BETTER YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG!! IT WILL MAKE MORE SENSE TO YOU! IT IS FROM MOULIN ROUGE!!!

_**LE TENGO DE ROXANNE...**_

_Jealousy, it will drive you... MAD!_

"Get your hands off me! Get off!!" Ginny cried while trying to scrape Harry's hands off her wrist. He was obviously drunk.

_Roxanne... You don't have to put on that red light. Walk the streets for money, you don't care if it's wrong or if it is right._

"Shut up Ginny and do what I tell you!" Harry lifted his hand to slap her. Ginny turned away, as if to sheild herself.

_Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight. Roxanne... You don't have sell your body to the night!_

Malfoy paced the hallway, walking to retire for the night, when he hear screaming and yelling down the hall. He passed the dungeons and began to walk further down the hall out of curiosity.

_His eyes upon your face, his hand upon your hand..._

Malfoy peered around the corner to see a drunken Potter clutching a poor, frightened red head, lifting his hand to her. Rage filled his mind. Looks like the chosen one isn't so great after all. Potter pulled her closer and put his hand down. Instead he grabbed the back of her head. "Kiss me,Ginny!" He forced his mouth to hers. Malfoy had to act. Now or never.

_His lips caress your skin. IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!_

Malfoy whipped out his wand and made himself visible. Ginny's eyes widened. Dirty tear stains ran down her cheeks, her maskara smeared all over her face. Malfoy aimed his wand at Potter and glaced at the girl... A Weasley. But he didn't walk away.

_Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't hide!_

Harry threw Ginny down to the floor and groped his robes for his wand to battle Malfoy. Malfoy didn't know why he defended the Weasley girl. Whether it was the need to do something noble or just the explainable human anger felt when someone hit a woman, he couldn't decide. But he stayed.

_Your free to leave me..._

Ginny scrambled into a corner. She rocked back and forth and sobbed. Harry finally found his wand and pointed it a little to the left of malfoy, obviously thinking that there were three of him.

_But just don't decieve me!_

Malfoy looked Potter in the eye. Even through his glasses his eyes were rather glazed. Harry looked smugly back at him. "What? Fancy a go for yourself? She's rather cheap!" Ginny sobbed harder. "You sick Potter!" Malfoy yelled.

_And believe me when I say, I LOVE YOU!_

There was a deathly silence. Wands pointed at eachother, the boys each thought of a curse to fire at eachother. Malfoy was more than ready to kill him. Why did he feel so obligated to protect the Weasley? He couldn't explain it...

_Yo que te quiero tanto, Que voy a hacer? _

They each circled eachother, although Harry stumbled a bit. Harry smirked a little. "Jealous Malfoy?"

_Me dejaste, Me dejaste como una paloma..._

"I don't enjoy hitting ladys Potter! Your a sick coward!" Malfoy roared. Harry retreated.

_EL alma se fue; se me fue el corazon..._

"How dare you talk to me like that, you... disgusting Slytherin! Your sick!" Harry widened his eyes and tilted his head as if you intimidate him.

_Ya no tengo ganas de vivir porque no te puedo convencer..._

"I'm sick? Yeah, I am! YOU make me sick!" Malfoy's rage was almost uncontrollable. He wanted to hex him and get it over with.

_Que no te vendas, Roxanne!_

Ginny found enough courage to walk over to Harry. She grabbed his arm. "Stoppit! Your drunk and this isn't worth it!" He shook his arm loose of her and backhanded her. She fell to the ground clutching her face. She took her hand away and saw bright red blood. She curled back up. Malfoy bit his lip.

_Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't hide! _

You've done it now, Potter!" Malfoy began to breathe heavily.

_ROXANNE! You don't have to put on that red light!_

"HA! Your so scary! See this?" He pointed to his scar. "I'M THE BOY WHO LIVED!" Harry laughed.

_Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight!_

"And some life your living! Hitting a girl! I think it would have been better if you had died!" Malfoy glared.

_ROXANNE! You don't have to wear that dress tonight! _

"FUCK YOU MALFOY!" Harry started a hex but Malfoy was to fast for him. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Harrys wand flew out of his hand. "Flependo!" Malfoy knocked him back and out. "Fuck you too Harry!" He kicked him. He walked over to Ginny.

_ROXANNE!_

He extended his arm out to her. She looked at him, frightened. Finally she took his hand. He helped her up. "Thanks, um... Draco..." She blushed. "Your welcome." He brushed off his robes. "Let's keep this between me and you... Shall we?" He told her kindly. "Agreed." They parted ways... for the night.


End file.
